e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phenomena
This is a list of unusual phenomena seen in the Misfits universe. Animals Animals in the misfits universe are intelligent enough to hold complex thoughts in their heads, as Kelly discovered in Episode One when her pet dog called her a "dirty bitch" for letting it lick her face immediately after it had licked its balls. In episode Episode 5 Kelly was able to hear the thoughts of a dying gorilla; it had always dreamed of being human - a wish that was then granted by The Storm. Ghosts As Nathan discovered in episode 2, his power of Immortality also allows him to see the spirits of the recently dead, although this ability only happens intermittently. These spirits look like ordinary people as they were immediately before their death, and are able to talk, think and communicate with him (but no other living people). They are also allowed to touch each other though they can't interact with solid objects. Ghosts seem to be aware of their death immediately upon dying and don't always take this well. Other details of the afterlife, including where they go and why Nathan can't see the souls of every dead person, are unknown. The Storm .]] The Storm was a freak weather event that struck Wertham in Episode One. A large black cloud, The Storm initially rained down giant hailstones - ranging in size from snowballs to boulders - before discharging a series of lightning bolts that struck any humans and animals outside. Anything hit by lightning initially fell unconscious; upon waking, it would discover that it had been given a supernatural power. Its origin is unknown. Powers Each person or animal struck by lightning from The Storm was granted a superpower that related to either their primary personality trait or their deepest desire. For example, Curtis wished he could change the past so that he didn't commit the crime that ruined his career and left him doing community service - as a result, he gained the ability of Time Reversal. Meanwhile, Simon had spent years feeling ignored and isolated, so his power became Invisibility. Getting struck by lightning during the storm usually doesn't affect someone's personnality (apart from them taking advantage of their powers in disputable ways). However, some people who had already violent tendecies before would become outright dangerous and murderous (Tony turning into a rampaging monster), sometimes even gaining no other abilities than their madness (Tim and Dave). There is seemingly no limit to what powers can be, and they range from being able to make people bald to telekinetic control of milk to Immortality. As seen in Episode 5, animals - in that instance a gorilla - can be given powers too. in action.]] Exactly how powers work is unknown, but there seems to be a biological factor. As seen in Episode 2 taking ecstasy somehow causes powers to invert (so Simon goes from being invisible to being super charismatic) temporarily, while Episode 4 revealed that having a heart transplanted from a super-powered person grants the transplantee that power. At the time it was unknown whether this specifically only works with hearts or whether other organs could also grant powers to their new owners. However in Episode 1, Alex had and lung transplat and recieved the power of Power Removal, proving that in is possiable that any organ transplant will do. It is still unknown if a person can get powers via blood transfusion. Christmas Special introduced Seth, who has the ability to absorb peoples' powers and hold them long enough to transfer them into others. It's unknown whether he is the only one with this power. When Alisha touched Super Hoodie, who had come back in time from the future, her power didn't work on him; it was implied that at some point it would be possible to inoculate oneself against other peoples' powers. It was later revealed that Simon had bought the Immunity power, allowing him to be immune to all powers. Time travel As Alisha discovered after confronting the Super Hoodie, time travel - seemingly beyond Curtis's power - will become possible at some point in the future. The exact mechanic of this is unknown, however. It was later revealed he had gotten the Time Jump power. Category:Lore